The Eternal Second Life of Cedric Diggory
by CabinNineandThreeQuarters
Summary: For the first time in months, Cedric Diggory opened his eyes and slowly sat up. His eyes were red, and he didn't remember anything. He was a vampire. A short fanfic about how the loveable and heroic Cedric Diggory turned into that cold, mysterious vampire Edward. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.
1. Cedric Diggory's Dream

Cedric Diggory's P.O.V

The last thing Cedric Diggory remembered was a flash of green light and Harry Potter screaming his name. Then, there was darkness.

He had a disturbing dream. He was back in the graveyard. Voldemort-You Know Who-was back, and Harry fought him. Cedric frowned; he saw a body, in a yellow shirt and stepped forwards. With a gasp, he realized the body was him. He was...dead? Before he could even ponder what that could mean, the graveyard became a blur and suddenly, he was at some sort of funeral.

His mum and dad were crying over a casket. Everyone from Hogwarts seemed to be there, mourning as well, Harry looking depressed and his girlfriend Cho Chang sobbing into a handkerchief.

"Who's funeral is it?" Cedric wondered to himself. He walked through the crowds, nearing the casket and his eyes widened. The body inside the casket was...him?

What kind of sick nightmare was this?! He opened his mouth to yell he was still here when the dream changed once again.

It was several months later, and he was standing at a grave, where his name was etched into the gravestone. He was dead.

Perhaps this was the future.

Something inside his mind told him, 'no, it isn't. It's real.' But he wasn't dead...was he? He saw a man walking towards the grave. He didn't recognize him; the man was extremely handsome, even he could admit it, with golden eyes and blond hair. He looked like Zeus, or maybe even Eros the son of the goddess of beauty Aphrodite.

The man stepped forwards and knelt at the grave. His golden eyes were unnerving; gold and unblinking. He smelled the air deeply, and his eyes closed for a second.

"I smell blood," he said calmly. Cedric watched in horrified fascination as the man got down on his knees and suddenly was digging into the ground quite easily with his hands.

_What was this guy, some fricking golden retriever?!_ Cedric thought wildly, as he watched the man finally hit his casket. He pulled it out in one fluid motion and smacked it with his hand. The glass top shattered instantly.

Maybe not a golden retriever...maybe the Hulk in disguise...Cedric mused this while the man leaned over his body, and then...he bit him?

Cedric frowned. _A golden retriever, grave robber, the Hulk AND a cannibal? _Cedric shook his head as he watched the man bite him some more. Finally, the man sat back on his haunches and Cedric gasped in agony. White-hot pain lashed through him, like venom, and he saw his still body slowly transform as he fell to his knees, feeling pain he'd never felt before in his life-especially not in a dream. It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse. His eyes slowly forced themselves closed and he slumped the ground, unconscious.

Third Person P.O.V

For the first time in months, Cedric Diggory opened his now-red eyes and slowly sat up.

He was alive, but didn't remember anything.

He was a vampire.

Carlisle Cullen stood over the confused, turned vampire. He smiled kindly.

"Hello," he said, "I am Carlisle Cullen."

"I'm...I don't remember who I am," frowned Cedric. "Who am I?" He realized his voice was different. "Am I American?"

"Yes," Carlisle lied smoothly. "You're named Edward Cullen, my son. Your mother died when you were a baby, but I managed to save you and turn you into a vampire, which is what you are."

"I'm...a vampire," Cedric/Edward said. "Do I have fangs?" he questioned, bewildered.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. He was going to have to teach this newborn a lot.


	2. Edward Cullen Remembers

**I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately) or Twilight. I am not a Twi-Hard, so I don't really know the characters and their backgrounds very well, so I apologize if I have mistaken something. **

* * *

****So Edward Cullen lived his life as an immortal vampire, met the Cullens and so forth. Ever so often, though, he'd question his identity, for one day with Alice walking down the street of Port Angeles, an oddly dressed, weird-smelling human was muttering, "Got to get to the Ministry...Wrong Floo..." He had a British accent, and Edward dimly could figure out what a "Floo" was.

Alice frowned. "Are all humans this weird?" she whispered to Edward, who shrugged, mystified. He stared at the man, who looked up and did a double take.

"Cedric?" he asked, then shook his head. "Bad Archie...Cedric's dead...poor old chap, me mind's gone insane..." And he turned and stumbled off.

Edward encountered other things like that, with a woman calling him "Diggory" and then someone mentioning a tournament. Carlisle had been with him both times and quickly steered him away, saying he must've looked familiar to them somehow.

Once Edward met Bella, though, things went down. Nobody mentioned "Cedric" "Diggory" or the tournament, and no more oddly-dressed folk stumbled around Port Angeles that smelled weird (their blood, not their bodies.)

For four years, everything was good, nobody mistook him for someone. One day, though, it happened once again.

He, Bella and Renesmee were out, walking around Port Angeles, when a beautiful Asian woman, a human whose blood smelled weird, turned around and her pretty brown eyes widened. She wore a blue and bronze scarf, and was with a normal-smelling man and their daughter who was around Renesmee's age. The woman gaped at him.

Then, Edward's memory from when he was a human appeared. The flash of green light, Harry screaming, Voldemort laughing and then...Cho Chang, his girlfriend.

"Cedric?" the woman gasped, her eyes widening, and the man and her daughter turned, startled, as well.

Oh, crap.


	3. Cho Chang

**Read and Review, please, and tell me if I should follow my dreams to become an author or an English teacher!**

* * *

Edward's/Cedric's P.O.V

Bella frowned. Ever since she was turned into a vampire, she looked unnaturally gorgeous. Even frowning, she was beautiful. But I didn't like it.

"Bella, honey," I said, "I don't know who this is." I turned to Cho. "I'm not Cedric. I'm Edward Cullen," I informed her.

Cho Chang's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled, pink rising to her cheeks. "You looked so much like my old boyfriend, Cedric Diggory..."

Her husband frowned. "Cho," he began.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again, still looking confused. "You look like him...but you're a lot paler and have golden eyes. He had hazel eyes..."

I wanted to scream, _BUT I AM CEDRIC DIGGORY! I AM CEDRIC BLOODY DIGGORY, BRITISH WIZARD, AND YOU'RE TECHNICALLY STILL MY GIRLFRIEND, BECAUSE WE DIDN'T BREAK UP! TECHNICALLY! _

But vampires don't scream. Instead, I smiled. "It's quite alright," I replied. I could read her mind, the fragile human's thoughts all on Cedric. I felt a lump rise in my throat, but then I realized it was all in my head; vampires couldn't have lumps in their throats.

Bella still looked suspicious. Renesmee eyed the girl.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Nessie Cullen. Who're you?"

"I'm Voe," replied the girl. "Short for Violet." She had a Scottish accent just like Cho, though her husband had a thick British accent.

"I'm Bella Cullen," Bella introduced herself, smiling pleasantly. I could tell she was still miffed by the whole "Cedric" issue, but she seemed to feel bad for Cho. "This is my husband and our daughter."

"I'm Cho Chang," murmured Cho. She had a stick in her pocket, as did her daughter, who was around eleven years old. Her husband didn't, though, which meant he was a human-a Muggle.

The word sounded almost foreign in my mind. And it isn't a stick, Diggory, it's a w_and_, I chided myself, before another part of my brain yelled, _WHAT?! NO! I AM EDWARD CULLEN! _

I suddenly remembered Harry. Oh, God, Harry...he must've blamed himself for my death...

"So, C-Edward," said Cho conversationally. "Have you always lived in Forks?"  
"No," I replied. Then, I quickly said, "I was adopted by the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme."  
"Oh, how nice." Cho smiled, but her mind kept telling her how much I was alike to Cedric. Her husband held out his hand.

"Robert," he introduced himself.

"Edward," I replied. I shook his hand carefully, so I wouldn't crush the bones in it.

Voe and Nessie were chatting pleasantly, and Cho and Bella were smiling awkwardly at each other (well, as awkwardly as a vampire and a witch could.)

Witch. I was a wizard.

That was the biggest reminder to me. I wondered if I could still use a wand. I pointed at the stick.

"What's that?" Nessie asked, before I could ask the exact same question innocently.

"This?" Cho froze, her hand on her wand. Her dark eyes were still on me. "It's..."  
"It's a stick, obviously," Voe stalled, rolling her eyes nervously. "Right, mum?"  
"Yes, Violet, it is," nodded Cho, but she was searching my face to see if I knew what it was. I did.

Bella was watching me, too. "Edward?" she asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you sure you don't know her?" she questioned, and Cho looked hopeful.

I frowned. "May I see the stick?" I asked.

"I-ah-well-sure," caved Cho, and she handed it over. Bella eyed it warily, instinctively pulling Renesmee closer to her.

I muttered, so quietly I wasn't even sure Bella could hear me, "Accio scarf." The scarf around Cho's neck unwound itself and shot towards me. I swiftly plucked it out of midair, and handed the wand back. Yep, I still could do magic. It was even easier now; maybe me as a vampire made my magic more enhanced?

Cho's eyes were wide and sparkling. "You're a..." She stopped, trailing off, her breath hitching.

"A _what_, exactly?" Bella asked sharply. Damn, I'd made her mad.

"The wind," I explained reasonably. "The wind must've done this...here..." I handed the scarf back to Cho, who was practically quivering with excitement.

"No! You're not a Muggle-you're a wizard!" she breathed. Bella inhaled sharply, Renesmee frowned, her husband's eyebrows raised and Voe squealed, "Mum!"  
"Wizard?" I raised my eyebrows. "I am terribly sorry, Ms. Chang, but I am not a wizard."  
"D-do you know Harry? Harry Potter?" asked Cho Chang. "The champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament? He is such a sweet boy-married Ginny Weasley? He was there when Voldemort returned, and we won against him." She was rambling, and I somehow understood everything she said.

My eyebrows raised. "Really?" I asked. "There was a war?"  
"Edward!" Bella's sharp voice snapped me out of my daze. I turned, and she stood, glaring at me.

"Sorry if I interrupted your cozy little meeting," she said through clenched teeth. "But Nessie and I really want to keep shopping."  
Cho's face fell. "Of course, I'm sorry," she said hastily. "Come on, Rob, Voe." She turned. "You live in Forks?" she asked me.

"Yes, _we _do," Bella nodded, not waiting for me to reply.  
"Okay," Cho smiled warmly at me. "Bye, Edward, Bella and Renesmee. Perhaps we'll see each other again?"  
"Oh, yes, " Bella said, almost sarcastically.  
Cho didn't seem to care. She turned and walked off, Robert and Voe trailing after her, and every once in a while, she'd turn and shoot me warm looks.

I literally could feel the heat roll off Bella.

"Who was she?" she demanded.

"I have no idea," I replied. "A Mu-I mean, human."  
With that, we kept shopping.

I never forgot the Wizard World after that. And I never will.

I wondered what happened to my poor parents, to poor Harry and, most of all, to poor Cho Chang, after I had died. They'd killed Voldemort and his followers.

Compared to my life now, my life then was full of adventure, excitement and magic.  
I am Cedric Diggory. Now I'm Edward Cullen.

Which life was better? I don't know. But I know one thing: I still have my wand, with my yellow Hufflepuff uniform, in the back of my closet.

And I plan on using it first thing when we get back home.


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: You know that I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight, or else I would be living in a mansion and writing an actual book. **

* * *

****Cho Chang and Edward Cullen became friends, writing to each other by owl, which annoyed Bella greatly and made Renesmee beg for an owl.

Edward took out his Hogwarts uniform from the maze, remembering those times, and then fingered his wand. He carried it around now, in his pocket, wherever he went, Bella eyeing it in disgust and curiosity. Finally, Cho announced she was going back to England.

Edward wrote a letter to her and gave it to her while she was on the plan, by owl. She read it and almost fainted. This is what it was:

D_ear Cho Chang, _

_ I have something to confess: I am Cedric Diggory. I was killed by Avada Kedavra, and then Carlisle changed me into a vampire. I remembered you when you called me Cedric. I don't know what jogged my memory. We're still dating, technically, if you ever thought about that. _

_I miss the wizarding world, but I prefer to stay here as a vampire. Please do not tell anyone that I'm alive, because that would jeapordize things and might start a war between vampires and wizards, which would certainly not end well. _

_I carry my wand around with me at all times now, though Bella insists I look like a hippie with a stick in my pocket. It's actually pretty handy. Please tell my parents you found a letter from me before I died, telling them I love them and then tell Harry I don't blame him. Just tell him I visited you in my dreams, please. _

_That's all. I wish you a good life, and good luck, Cho. _

_Love, _

_Cedric Diggory _

_P.S. I technically won the Tri-Wizard Tournament! _


End file.
